Secret Letter
by TaylorThePyro
Summary: What happens when two courageous people breaks into the castle? Light slash Anakin / Luke .
1. Chapter 1

Letter

Autor: TaylorThePhyro

These characters are not mine. I use them just to have fun.

I was with my best friend We laid the palace of the former ruler. His palace impressed us. It was built of stone, concrete and gravel. He had a rough surface. He looked at the monument judging by the decoration and durability of the building. It looks millennial building of ancient Sith. He was covered with different plants which climbed all the way to the hill. I noticed plants such as vines, Dutchman's Pipe. Very far too I noticed the trees and bushes that looked very not neglected. Externally it looks cold and deserted palace. As if something was gone, dead. I am surprised that our beloved ruler could live in this terrible place. After opening the big, heavy masonry gate by my power I went along with her beloved inside the lock. Now I light a fire him myself and we calmly and with great caution visited this building. Slowly we're going to get everything notice. The corridor is decorated with various interesting elements. On the walls were various old paintings.

I had to use his power to light up the room because I suddenly extinguished the fire that had destroyed and burnt on wood. The floor was made of openwork plates. As I attended was the sound of my low heels. This floor was still made on silver with elements of nature. Finally, after two hours of wandering I found her lover at the end of the corridor. I noticed on the wall portrait of the ruler. For me it was the most beautiful in all my life. It showed a picture of happy and proud rulers of our galaxy. They look very happy. I only wish them. After a long watching this image knelt down on one knee and bowed his head in a gesture of respect for their person. My partner did the same as me. After a while I got up, I brushed off the crumbs of sand on my tunic and went on. I touched with pleasure each image, walls, souvenirs, sculptures. My partner did the same as me. After a while I got up, I brushed off the crumbs of sand on my tunic and went on. I touched with pleasure each image, walls, souvenirs, sculptures. They were wooden, stable and heavy. So I grabbed the doorknob and turned to the right. Quickly and quietly I walked along with her lover into the room.

The view was beautiful. She surrounded by the mystery and sympathy and safety mark. According to me it was a cabinet according to me, connected to the bedroom.

 **So that's worked for my master.**

I thought thoughtfully and slowly I began to explore, its items. His desk was a simple, modest and elegant. He filled her full black. There were also spinning chair. In this room were huge closet. They were very modern. At my touch themselves sliding apart. She opened the wardrobe as it came out the papers that I thought were the formalities invitation that ruler could not come, arrive on time. The floor in his office was very simple and cold. I strongly felt this. He was in dark green carpet on which I now went freely. In this palace of their departure did not experience hot August here. My friend interest also looking for interesting things. He was dark haired with brown eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket with black pants very fashionable. However, it came to him with little success. I go forward to walking around the office. The walls were beige in color and very smooth. I went to a very large, white, spacious windows.

There is a beautiful view although not well-kept garden. I can imagine how it must have been beautiful. You can see the old fountain which of a dozen or so years it does not come from the pure crystalline water. You can see the broken and fallen trees, burned from the sun with plants and flowers died. Overall garden looks scary. So sad and lifeless. As if their departure has nothing was. Any form of life, beings, a sense of power. I feel sorry and sad.

\- Hey, I found something! Come here!

He said to me excited friend, because the desk of my former ruler found the letter.

I walked over to him with fear and the fear that after their death we should not search their private things. yet they take revenge on us.

\- Leave that idiot! It is their business!

I growled at him being dissatisfied with his discovery. I was not too much for that.

\- Do not joke with this ok? We came a long way baby to find out why the dead, and what was the reason for MJ.- He answered me seriously looking at my beautiful face.

\- Alright. As if what you answer and read. I'm not going to touch it ... you understand?

I said he cynically sitting comfortably behind his desk, and he was standing behind me pulled out a metal box old but very ornate letter and began a loud and clear to read this letter to my ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Reference

I walked into my office very tired and angry. For over fifteen years, I'm alone. I do not support my son. I miss him. I sat myself back on my spinning a chair. He ran through the panels into my elegant and clean desk. Using the power pulled up a blank card and a pen. I signed himself in thought and plunged into total silence and recollection before I started writing my mortal letter.

 **Dearest...**

 **I miss you very much, you know? So ... I miss you I miss your hands, smile, body. Despite the death of your passed fifteen years,**

 **I feel terribly lonely. I've SL not have the strength for further development. I miss you, Doctor. I love you, my dear. If we meet this promise that then we will really happy SL. No, worries, problems just pure joy. But you remember perfectly Naboo, right? There our madness were wonderful. I'd like to do it again. Despite your lack much I did for galaxies. I fixed you a beautiful funeral of my beloved. I remember, and I will remember thee sweet.**

 **Your Loved**

 **Anakin Skywalker**

After writing this letter traumatic breathed. I read it aloud whether that is well written. After a very long monologue hid the letter in a metal box that was hidden in my desk. By transmitter called Captain Piett. After the call came to me right away. I looked at him. It looks exactly like his great-grandfather. Near an apple falls from the tree. I laughed to myself and I said to him.

'' Hello my friend. Make yourself comfortable in my humble abode.'' - I said those words freely standing at my desk.

'' Could I ask you, my lord the reason for my coming?'' - He said to me impatiently improving his black, short hair.

'' Ah, you impatient ... just like your grandfather.''- I smiled at him, but after a while I answered

'' You came to me, because I have for you the last order. You see ... I will die today. And I'd like to do something before he died. I wondered and I came to one conclusion. Are you and your son accept today the care and safety of the beloved galaxy?''

As he said that young Piette turned pale and was in shock completely,. His face was priceless. You were all his emotions know.

'' Oh my lord. I'm sorry but I can not do. '' He said to me not having faith, and if the decision to escape his gaze.

I walked over to him and my hand touched his shoulder and whispered in his '' Do it for the former ruler Laureen. I believe in you, Admiral. Please! All your family bravely and faithfully served me. Do not disappoint me, Admiral. ''

I looked into his eyes and I discovered fear of pain, disbelief. I felt sorry for him.

'' Well, my lord. I'll do it!''

'' Perfectly ! '' I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. What I was looking for a neutral card. After finding her I wrote a few words and handed her Laureen.

'' It is a proof that I appointed you and your son. With this document you will not have to worry. '' - I pressed him to hand an official letter. The admiral with tears eyes tightly hugged me and said to me with emotion.

'' Thank you my Lord'' - I nodded his head in a gesture of respect.

'' OK then! Now get back to your duties lord. ''- I said.

'' Yes my Lord'' - He marched in their direction.

He closed my door. I gained a few breaths. Using the power I reached for my lightsaber. I knelt on the soft dark green carpet. I looked at the view from the window. A beautiful day to die. Goodbye! I lit my lightsaber of red and I cut my chest. I fell slowly before I took out a sword after this act. I lay all my blood and waited quietly with closed eyes on a quick, painful death.

 **end of memories**


	3. Chapter 3

John finished reading and me in the depths of my heart I felt sad. But what puzzled me is SL? Forward thinking for sure he had a secret message to someone he can leave for ...

'' John give me this letter and bring cold water. Well, but now I do not have time '' I said to him.

He gave me this letter. Five minutes later he brought a bowl of water. I took the letter and dipped it in water. After evaporation it with my powerful magic we have another message from the Lord to his beloved.

Dear Son

I'll do a suicide for you, my dear. I miss you very much for his body. I hope you're in heaven angel. As we meet it catch up. You know what, Luke? I'm scared to death. Yes, the great Darth Vader afraid of death. What have you done to me? hahahaha But on the other hand, without you there is nothing. No sense. Wait for me.

Your Daddy

After reading this we were both in shock.

'' They, however, were lovers? '' John said to me with disbelief.

'' It turns out that so loved. '' I said to him as being in shock. But I should not come as a surprise.

'' It's disgusting and unacceptable. '' Indignant John sat in their living room on the couch. But I do not believe you will like it got up from his chair and walked over to him. Sitting beside him, I wrapped my arms around him and I said to him ;

'' You're wrong, John? Both were handsome, beautiful and very clever. They must have had some forbidden fruit is not it dear? And besides, look we know their secret.'' - I said to him, hugging him tighter.

'' But I can not imagine a father with his son in bed ... I am tolerant but this relationship ... '' - he complained.

'' As I said it's their business. If they are not in the universe still ruled by chaos and absolute dictatorship. A lot of them we owe; culture, security, peace of mind.'' - I told him the words that I had on the tongue and squeeze his arm in order to provide him with love, Sparta and acceptance. 

'' You know what Mara Jade? You're right. I have to accept it ... What will you do with this letter MJ? - He asked me, looked at me, as if waiting for my final word.

'' I have an idea '' - I said to him.

I took the last minute quickly lists with my power now began to burn banned document. We observed this phenomenon with curiosity. After twenty minutes to the end of the letter was burned. They were after him only ashes. Clean, lethal and gentle breeze. I had to destroy the proof that the people of the sovereign have not forgotten. I really cared. I intend to both father and son were pure honor and good name for the country. They worked two hundred years on reputation. Very until today I am very sorry for them. I miss them.

'' Well ... we have clarified the matter so we come back. '' - He whispered to me, my beloved suddenly grabbed me by the hand. It was nice. I felt his soft, warm hand. He kissed me comfort in my sweet cheek. I felt fantastic.

'' You know what I love? We spent two days at the castle, you know? '' - Chatted lover.

'' Really? Oh dear, and I tell them?'' – said.

'' We say that time flies quickly ''.- said to him, approaching him slowly.

Touching his otherworldly mouth kissed him passionately. Their own language we fought for dominance. But I won. Oh yes ... When you kiss said;

'' Now I know who you look and feel Mara.''

'' And what, my dear?'' - I laughed at.

'' Because of your brave and beautiful great-grandmother, my dear ''. - He said.

'' Yes. I am like her .'' - said.

'' Well. No matter what you are, and so I love you, my dearest Mara Jade.''

He whispered to me, to my ears, and those last words left quietly from the castle Great and Mighty Lord Vader and his son Mighty Jedi excellent and ideal doctor Luke Skywalker.


End file.
